LOTM: String Theory S6 P2/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen entering the Warehouse as Charlie comes through the door with Craig on his back) Charlie: It looks like we've taken center stage Joker! Craig: Precisely that Vapor! Tenya: Huh? Jiro: Charlie, who's that? Jack: Oh guys, this is Craig, my little brother. Momo: Brother? Tenya: You've never mentioned a brother Jack! Jack: I had a perfectly good reason to until now. Craig: And now me and Vapor are gonna be partners! Ian: Really? Kiro: Why? Erin: They're more alike than you think. Charlie: Come on Craig, we got some "plans" to think about. Craig: Yeah...Plans. (The two leave up to Charlie's room) Alex: I got a feeling we're not gonna like what those two are gonna be working on. Pearl: I'm just more surprised about Jack's brother. Jack: Look I'll explain later. Meanwhile I'm gonna go lay down. I've had a weird day today. (Jack heads to his room to sleep as the other Defenders sit down on the couch. It then cuts to Charlie and Craig up in Charlie's room) Charlie: Alright man, hit me with it! Craig: You sure? You do remember that it doesn't work on Targhul right? Craig: You ever tested it though? Craig: Well no, but- Charlie: Exactly! You don't know if it'll even work and that can be a problem if you fight against a Targhul like me! Craig: You sure this'll work? Charlie: Targhuls are more similar to humans than you think Joker. Now hit me with it! Craig: *sigh* Okay man! (Craig's hand glows purple as his aura surrounds Charlie) Charlie: Well? Craig: Give it a second remember? Charlie: Got it. Craig: You ready? Charlie: *sigh* As ready as I'll ever be man. Craig: Well, here it comes! (The effect takes hold, but it appears Charlie is unaffected) Craig: Hm, guess not. (Charlie suddenly starts to giggle) Craig: *gasp* Whoa no way! It worked! Charlie: Y-Yeah! I-I-It sure does! (Charlie stars to laugh more) Craig: Though I've noticed, it doesn't seem to be as effective. (Craig stops his aura as Charlie regains himself) Charlie: Well, at least now you know it works against us. Craig: Yeah somewhat. (Craig looks at his hand) Craig: What do you think this power'll be like when it's more developed though? Charlie: I'm not sure. I'm not Gifted like you. Craig: Well, what should we do now? Charlie: Say, you wanna go have a bit of fun? Craig: Huh? (Charlie smirks as Craig realizes what he means) Craig: Oh-Oooooh I see! Yeah, let's do it! Charlie: Come on then, we'll catch them off guard. (Charlie and Craig head out of their room as they look down the staircase and see Jiro and Jack coming up) Charlie: Quick, hide! Craig: Got it. (Craig and Charlie hide around as the two head upstairs) Jiro: So he's Gifted huh? Jack: Yeah but I'd rather not explain his Gift. Jiro: Why not? Jack: It's kinda- (Jack is suddenly sprayed by a purple gas from above as he falls unconscious) Jiro: Jack? (Jiro looks up as she finds Charlie on the ceiling) Charlie: Wassup? Jiro: What are you doing up there? Charlie: Oh you know, just hanging around. Jiro: Really....? (Alex then heads upstairs as he finds Jack unconscious) Alex: Charlie, what did you do? Charlie: Nothing! He was like that when I got up here! Jiro: But I watched you- (Jiro notices as Alex begins to glow purple) Jiro: Uhhh Alex? (Alex looks at his hands and notices the glow as he gets a shocked expression) Alex: Oh no no no no NO! Charlie: We got him now! Alex: Jiro run! Jiro: Huh? Alex: Trust me! (Alex pushes Jiro away from him as he looks behind him and sees Craig approaching with a glowing hand) Craig: Looks like we caught two fish Vapor! Charlie: You know it Joker! Alex: Craig come on! Don't do this! Craig: What's wrong Alex? You seem a bit down! You could really do well from smiling every once and awhile! Alex: Come on.... (Alex looks down at his hand as his body starts to feel the effects, causing him to try and hold it in) Alex: *thinking* Jeez, Erin wasn't kidding about his power! It's like there's insects covering my entire body, I gotta find a way to free myself. (Alex falls to his hands and knees as he struggles to not laugh) Craig: Looks like you still got a bit of juice left. No matter, I can always double the dosage. Alex: *thinking* Huh? (Craig begins to raise his other hand toward Alex as it also glows purple) Craig: I've never actually tried this move before, but it never hurts to try it out! Charlie: What move is that? Craig: By using both hands, I double the effect's power! Alex: *thinking* WHAT?! Charlie: Nice one! Alex: Craig, please! Craig: We got him now! Alex: *thinking* They better realize that I'm gonna get them back. (The scene cuts to Miles and the others as Zulu is seen still eating as they walk) Miles: Dude, how are you not done yet? Zulu: I eat slow okay? Miles: Okay man. Uraraka: Calm day today don't you think? Zulu: I mean we did just beat The Puppets. I don't think we'll be seeing anymore threats for awhile. (A noise is heard inside of an alleyway as the group looks inside) Miles: What was that? Zulu: I'm not sure. Uraraka: You guys wanna check it out? Zulu: I'm still eating though. Miles: That's fine, we'll handle it! Zulu: Oh okay. Miles: Stay here. (Miles and Uraraka head down to the other size of the alleyway as Zulu finishes his food. A group of teenagers are seen approaching him down the sidewalk as they close in) Teenager #1: Hey you! Zulu: Huh? (Zulu turns toward the teenagers as they glare at him and approach him) Teenager #1: What do you think you're doing here? Zulu: What do you mean? Me and my friends are just checking- (The teenager smacks Zulu's food from his hand) Teenager #2: Did we say you could speak you little shit?! (Another teenager pushes Zulu to the ground as he lands in a puddle of water stunned) Zulu: Hey, what did I do? Teenager #1: What do you mean kid? Your people are the reason my father's dead! Teenager #3: Your disgusting species got my sister killed in that attack! Zulu: Hey come on now, I didn't have anything to do with that! (One of the teenagers pin Zulu down as he draws a pocket knife) Teenager #1: You should've stopped talking when you did slimeball, because I'm about to carve your eyes right from your skull! (Zulu begins to tear up in fear) Zulu: Come on man, please! Teenager #4: Ha! Listen to the monster cry! Teenager #5: Such a waste! Teenager #1: Enough! I'm gonna kill this monster and make him pay!! (The teen lifts up his knife, preparing to thrust down when suddenly it is pulled away from by a web) Teenager #1: Huh?? What the?! Uraraka: Hey! Get off of him! Teenager #2: Whoa dude! Its Uravity! (Miles then lands beside Uraraka) Teenager #4: And Spider-Man?! Miles: You kids better let him go before this gets rough. Teenager #1: Kids? (The teenager lifts Zulu up as he puts him in a choke hold. The teen then pulls a handgun from his pocket as he aims it at Zulu's head) Teenager #1: You're really friends with this creature? Teenager #3: After everything they've ever done for us. Uraraka: You guys are making a mistake. Teenager #1: Mistake? What do you mean, there's six of us and two of you! Teenager #2: Odds here are very bad for you. Uraraka: *Unamused* Um... Did you forget that we're heroes? Miles: Or how we fought dozens and hundreds of puppets? Teenager #1: … Um.... Miles: Let me ask you kids something: Do you REALLY think that numbers gives you the edge over us? Teenager #6: Um.... They make a VERY good point guys... Teenager #1: No matter! I'm killing this slimeball! Zulu: PLEASE STOP!! Miles: NO! (Miles fires two webs that connect to the gun and the teenager's face, causing Miles to pull the teenager over and knock him out with one punch as the others step back) Miles: I told you to back off! Teenager #6: They got Rick! Teenager #3: Forget the odds guys! Let's gut them! (The other teenagers draw knives as they rush Miles and Uraraka) Teenager #4: You kids are dead! Miles: Try me. (Miles shoots several web shots at each of the teenagers sending them to the ground. One didn't get hit and makes a run at Uraraka, he tries to punch her but she grabs his wrist, then the back of his neck and slams him into the ground) Uraraka: We warned you. And sorry to say, but you kids just earned yourselves a trip to the police department. Teenager #6: You're making a mistake letting him live. Miles: And you made a mistake taking the job. See you behind bars kid. (Miles webs the teenager to the ground as he signals the police with his mask. The two then walk over to Zulu who is seen stunned and crying) Miles: Zulu! Uraraka: Are you okay? Zulu: T-Those kids....They wanted to- Miles: I know Zulu, I know. It's okay now, they're going away for awhile. Zulu: Do...Do people really hate me...? Miles: No Zulu, no one hates you. It's just stress from Radeon's attack. Zulu: They wanted to kill me. Uraraka: Zulu, it's gonna be okay. Zulu: But what if more people try and hurt me? Miles: We won't let them hurt you Zulu. (Miles helps Zulu up as he wipes his eyes) Miles: Just don't let their words get to you. Zulu: *sigh* I'll try. Miles: Good. Now then... (Miles turns to the teenagers who are seen struggling) Miles: You kids are gonna be staying here until the cops show up. Teenager #2: You risked all that for something that's just gonna kill you! Miles: He's not a killer, he's a hero. Uraraka: You guys are nothing but crooks. (Miles notices a piece of paper on the ground as he goes to pick it up) Miles: What's this? Teenager #4: That's mine asshole! (Miles flips the paper over, discovering it as a lottery ticket) Miles: A lottery ticket huh? Really? Teenager #4: You better give that back right now! Miles: Nah. I think I'll keep it for myself. You won't need it where you're going. (Miles puts the ticket in his pocket as the three walk away) Teenager #5: This isn't over! Uraraka: Hopefully those kids get taught a lesson. Miles: Trust me, they will. Zulu:...... Uraraka: You gonna be okay Zulu? Zulu: Yeah. I just wanna go home is all. Miles: Fine by me. I've had my fun for today. (Miles then pulls out the teenager's lottery ticket and looks at it, noticing that it's mostly scratched) Miles: Wonder how that kid managed to get one of these at such a young age. Hmmm, I wonder.... (Miles starts to scratch the final spot) Uraraka: You're really gonna try your luck with that? Miles: Hey if it ends up being a dud I'll just throw it away, It's not like it'll be a winner. Zulu: Well good luck then. (Miles finishes and reveals three sets of three stars as Uraraka and Zulu are seen relaxing on a bench) Miles: Aw man, it's a dud. Dang it I thought I had it, guess not. (Miles looks around at the ticket as Uraraka and Zulu are seen not paying attention. Miles then reads the rewards and figures out what it means) Miles: Three sets of three stars in a row huh? Hang on.... (Miles looks at the set of stars) Miles: Hey, question. If I so happen to win on this kid's ticket by chance, do I have to turn it over to the police? Uraraka: Oh Miles, why would you wanna do that? It's not like the kid would want the money anyway since he's in jail. Besides even if you win it's a mute point right? But best of luck- Miles: WHAT?! THIS SAYS I WON THE FREAKING JACKPOT! (Uraraka and Zulu look over at Miles) Miles: Three sets of three stars?! I GOT THREE SETS OF THREE STARS!!! Uraraka: Whoa hey are you okay Miles? (Miles looks at what he won and is stunned to find out the amount) Miles: Forty-four million?! There's no doubt about it, I WON!! (Miles lands on his knees as he looks on stunned and happy) Zulu: Wait are you serious?! Uraraka: You've gotta be joking with us! (Zulu and Uraraka see the amount Miles won) All 3: OH YEAH!!!! (The three jump around celebrating as Miles hugs onto Zulu) Zulu: It's a dream come true! Miles: I know! (Uraraka is seen holding the ticket) Uraraka: Don't get ahead of yourself! *gasping for air* Settle down! Let's just double check and make sure you actually won! (The three look at the ticket) Uraraka: Three sets of three stars for a reward of forty-four million, well it's hard to believe but it's true! We actually won! Miles: Alright! Zulu: This is so cool! Uraraka: All right! We're gonna be forty-four million dollars richer! Miles: Let's see what should I buy first? Oh I know I could get some sick athletic shoes! Then I'll buy a designer suit that compliments my Spider physique! And of course I gotta go somewhere abroad! Zulu: I'm saving all my money! Miles: Wow! Talk about playing safe! Zulu: Hey Uraraka, what are you gonna do with your earning? Uraraka: Uh well... Miles: Come on! We got all this money to spend! You've gotta have something cool in mind! Zulu: Yeah! There's gotta be something you wanna use with it! Miles: Yeah come on, spit it out! Uraraka:.... Miles: You okay? Uraraka: I mean, my spending isn't really something worth mentioning. Zulu: Oh come on! This is forty-four million we're talking about! I've never used money in my life and I'm still excited! Miles: Whatever it is can't be that embarrassing! Uraraka: Well... Miles: Hmm, maybe we should get home before she tells us. It wouldn't be right to be bragging like this in public! Zulu: Oh yeah, you're right! Miles: Come on you two! (The three run back home. They later arrive back at The Warehouse and head up to the door) Miles: You coming Zulu? (Zulu is seen messing around with a pebble Uraraka made float for him) Miles: Zulu! Zulu: Huh?! Oh yeah, hold on! (Uraraka causes the pebble to fall as they all step through the door and are met with no one around) Uraraka: That's weird, it's empty. (Miles then looks down as he feels someone grab onto his shirt. He finds Izuku surrounded in a purple aura on the verge of laughing) Miles: Whoa what the hell?! Uraraka: Deku? What's wrong with you? Zulu: What's so funny? Izuku: N-N-Nothing, it's nothing! Miles: Dude he's glowing! (Izuku finally snaps as he falls and starts laughing) Uraraka: Deku no! Zulu: Hold on, I think I know what's going on. Miles: Huh? Zulu: Stay here and help him! (Zulu starts to run upstairs) Zulu: Charlie, what the hell are you trying to pull?! (Uraraka and Miles are seen squatting down to help Izuku) Uraraka: Hold on, I'll help him up. (Uraraka touches Izuku's shoulder, but this causes the purple aura to spread to Uraraka as she and Miles look over at it) Miles: Uraraka? (The scene cuts to Zulu as he arrives upstairs and looks around) Zulu: Alex? Erin! (Jack and the others then walk out) Jack: Oh Zulu, you're back. Zulu: Where's Charlie? Jack: Probably in his room with Alex and Erin. Momo: He's been having a ball messing with those three. Zulu: Yeah I know, I found Izuku driven to laughter downstairs. Jack: Well he must've escaped. Zulu: Jack, why aren't you stopping him? Doesn't he have Erin? Jack: Oh it's all innocent fun man. I don't have to worry about it. Zulu: Well I'm gonna go check on them. (Zulu goes over and enters Charlie's room) Jiro: Just make sure you don't touch- Ah he can't hear me can he? Shoto: Probably not. (Zulu is seen entering Charlie's room as he's stunned by what he finds) Zulu: Oh my god.... (Alex and Erin are seen glowing in a purple aura as they laugh uncontrollably. Charlie and Craig are seen on the bed telling jokes) Charlie: And then I said, "Well Jim, that's not a refrigerator, that's my wife!". Craig: Ha! Good one man! Zulu: Charlie! (Charlie and Craig look over at Zulu startled) Charlie: Ah, Zulu! Craig: Zulu??? Zulu: Huh? Who are you? Charlie: Oh, this is Craig. Jack's brother. Zulu: Brother? Charlie: I know isn't it cool?! Craig: Come on Zulu, gimme a high five bro! Zulu: Uhhh okay? (Zulu and Craig high five as Zulu begins to glow purple) Craig: AH!! I forgot my power was still activated! Zulu: It's fine Craig. Everyone knows that Targhul can't be affected by Hexes! Charlie: Uhhhh, Zulu? Zulu: Hm? Charlie: That's not a hex, it's a Gift. Zulu: What? (Zulu then stiffens up as he starts to giggle) Zulu: H-Hey what the?? Is something tickling me?! Craig: Sorry.... Charlie: Well, this should be entertaining! Zulu: C-Charlie! Th-th-this isn't funny! Charlie: Then why are you laughing? (The group laughs over Craig's mistake, but Zulu and the others still have yet to reveal their news to The Defenders) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels